pokemon_primefandomcom-20200214-history
Amoonguss
|} Amoonguss (Japanese: モロバレル Morobareru) is a dual-type Pokémon. It evolves from starting at level 39. Biology Amoonguss is a mushroom-like Pokémon with a large, light-colored Poké Ball designed cap with warts. It also has a huge gray, stem-like body, fierce looking eyes and a large pink mouth. Amoonguss wields two Poké Ball-like shields. It uses the Poké Ball-like patterns on its arms to lure in prey, though it doesn't work too well in most cases. Amoonguss is a carnivore which can be found mainly in long grass, as only their mushroom cap head protrudes from it, generally close to water. In the anime In the main series Major appearances James's Amoonguss James's Amoonguss first appeared in New Places... Familiar Faces!. Other Several Amoonguss appeared in The Four Seasons of Sawsbuck!. A group of Amoonguss made an appearance in Unrest at the Nursery!. A group of Amoonguss appeared in Team Plasma's Pokémon Power Plot!. An Amoonguss appeared in Foggy Pokémon Orienteering! when its rest was disturbed by and . Angry to have been woken up, it uses on them and later the other members of Ash's group after they do the same thing. Minor appearances In Lost at the League!, 's defeated an Amoonguss in the Vertress Conference. A Trainer's Amoonguss appeared in Cilan and the Case of the Purrloin Witness!. An Amoonguss appeared in a fantasy/flashback in The Journalist from Another Region!. A Trainer's Amoonguss appeared in Valuable Experience for All!, where it was defeated by Astrid's Mega Absol in the Lumiose Conference. Two Amoonguss appeared during a flashback in SS036. Pokédex entries . By swinging its Poké Ball-like arms while dancing, Amoonguss is able to lure its prey.}} In Pokémon Generations ]] Amoonguss appeared in The Uprising under the ownership of some s. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Bronius owns an Amoonguss where he used it to put to sleep with . It had a battle with 's , Nite, and lost due to the double type-disadvantage. In the Pocket Monsters BW: The Heroes of Fire and Thunder manga Amoonguss appeared in FAT5. In the Pokémon Try Adventure manga Amoonguss appeared in TA43. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} Game locations and (both in tall grass and as fake items)}} , , and , Abundant Shrine , and Pinwheel Forest (Hidden Grotto)}} |} |} , Pokémon Village}} |} |} In side games |area=Autumnwood: Volcanic Slope, Firebreathing Mountain}} |area=Arbor Area}} |area=Ochre Quarry (1F-13F), Withered Savanna (1F-17F), Windy Shoreline (1F-11F), Moonlit Forest (1F-28F), Rusty Mountain (Mapless Street), Cape at the Edge (B1-B29), Magnagate dungeons}} |area=Adventure Area: Unexpected Land}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 3 }} |area=Pearl Marsh: Fluffy Meadow (Center Boss, Back)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |} Evolution |no2=591 |name2=Amoonguss |type1-2=Grass |type2-2=Poison }} Sprites Trivia * Amoonguss, along with its pre-evolution, is similar to and in that it resembles a Poké Ball. ** However, unlike Voltorb and Electrode, it only has a Poké Ball design on it, instead of being in the shape of one. ** Likewise, it features the whole design, complete with the circle resembling the button in the middle (contrary to Voltorb's evolution line having just the shape and general colors, and according to the Pokédex, being transformed Poké Balls themselves). ** Amoonguss's form's coloration is reminiscent of that of the Master Ball. It shares this trait with . * Amoonguss and its share their species name with , , , and . They are all known as the Mushroom Pokémon. * Amoonguss has the highest base stat among all Pokémon. Origin It appears to be based on or mushrooms of the genus, due to it being . Its cap and the shield-like arms were designed to look like the front of a Poké Ball. Name origin Amoonguss may be a combination of (a genus of mushroom) and fungus or humongous (huge). Together with , their names are a corruption of the phrase, "Fungus among us." Morobareru is a combination of もろに moro ni (completely) and ばれる bareru (slang for "a secret to be exposed"), referring to how it no longer convincingly looks like a Poké Ball. In other languages and |fr=Gaulet|frmeaning=From and |es=Amoonguss|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Hutsassa|demeaning=From and |it=Amoonguss|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=뽀록나 Pporokna|komeaning=From 뽀록나다, slang term for |zh_cmn=暴露菇 Bàolùgū|zh_cmnmeaning=From and |ru=Амунгус Amungus|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} Related articles *James's Amoonguss External links |} de:Hutsassa fr:Gaulet it:Amoonguss ja:モロバレル pl:Amoonguss zh:败露球菇